


Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie

by BoStarsky



Series: Soft Bois [4]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Flip loves cats, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, some people are rude, the soft bois kiss some more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Ron lays a plan and Flip is madly in love with a cat





	Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another instalment of the bois being soft because the whole damn world needs therapy. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @BoStarsky

To say he’s surprised to find Cousin It sitting in a picnic basket on Flip’s desk the next morning would be overstating it, he’s not so much surprised as he’s exasperated. Of course he would bring the little runt with him, he’s too small to be on his own and somebody needs to give him the myriad of medications the vet dumped on him, trusting Flip’s elderly neighbour with that would be a bad idea. The old man is nearly as blind as the cat. 

There is something about having a cat at the station that attracts every person in the building at some point during the day. Ron’s been part of the CSPD for almost a year and a half now and thought he’d met everyone in the building at one point or another, but Flip bringing Cousin It has introduced him to at least ten more. All day he’s listened to Flip gushing about It to those people all the while smiling warmly at Ron who could never get tired of seeing Flip so happy for the first time since Eve passed. 

It’s a challenge like no other to stay in his chair and keep himself from kissing that smile in front of everyone. 

Of course, not everyone who comes to see Cousin It is nice about it, asking why anyone would want such an ugly cat, a broken cat. Why they didn’t just put it down or why Ron didn’t just leave it to freeze. For every comment like that Ron can see some of the joy leave Flip’s eyes, but the love never fades as he defends the runty cat with his patchy fur, missing tail, half an ear, and no eyes.

Flip doesn’t let anyone get away with that kind of bullshit and it’s one of the many reasons why Ron loves him. Also why he’s scared to say those words. How could he when to Flip it would probably read as bullshit. 

He said that once, in a rare drunken moment of openness, that men like him weren’t made to be loved, because society says so. That’s where Flip’s bullshit detector fails, it works on everyone, but himself. 

One day he’s going to tell his lumberjack looking moron those words and keep saying them until he’s believed. It likely won’t be today, but soon, sometime when he has Flip all to himself and he can turn the radio on so they can dance around in Flip’s kitchen where there are no street side windows. When he can take a chance and lean into Flip’s side while they watch reruns of The Dean Martin Show. And then maybe if Flip’s ready for it Ron will take him to bed and love him some more. 

But today isn’t that day. Today he’ll settle for inviting Flip back to his place so they can order pizza, drink beer, and make out on the couch like a pair of teenagers. 

And that’s exactly what they do. It sleeps on in his little basket unbothered by what’s happening a few feet away, unknowing of Flip’s hand in Ron’s hair and the spit being shared. He slumbers through their quiet groans and heavy breaths with the kind of peace a man could envy. By the time they peel apart to adjust their too tight jeans and laugh it off Cousin It is deep into a dream of chasing mice. 

“I wish I could sleep like Itsy,” Flip remarks, peering into the basket on the coffee table. 

“Bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini,” Ron finishes for him and gets a look for his efforts. “And you do sleep like that,” like a log, a log that snores when it’s had three beers or more. 

“You’re no sleeping beauty either,” 

“At least I don’t snore, Rapunzel,” Flip stares at him a few seconds more, then, strangely enough, he lets out a sound that can only be described as a giggle before leaning back over to kiss Ron some more. 

“Does that make you my knight in shining armour?” Ron loves Flip’s voice, deep and resonating inside that wide chest, a voice that when pitched low and whispered against his lips never fails to send a tingle down his spine. 

“If that’s what you want me to be,” Flip smiles at him and Ron loves his dimples and the little lines around his eyes. He hopes he gets to watch those lines deepen with time and laughter. To stop himself from saying something stupid coaxed out by that smile he pulls and tugs until they’re more or less horizontal and occupies his mouth with those soft lips. 

Even if he can’t say it just yet he tries to convey it through his kiss and the hand he slips up the back of Flip’s t-shirt so he can feel the warm skin of his back. If Flip notices the words Ron draw on his back he doesn’t say and Ron doesn’t mind so long as he gets to keep doing this. 

They’ll have plenty of time for that later.


End file.
